Don't
by Love the RUSH
Summary: Lawson always shows support for the members of TR. Doesn't matter if it's 2am, he'll take their calls. It's what makes him such a great leader.
1. Chapter 1

_In this story, Lawsona and Shannon are together, but they dont spend everynight together and Shannon didn't get raped. Michael's out of TR but other than that, doesn't really follow the story line of season 4, apart form some of the call outs they attend. :) Please Review :)_

Walking into base at 7:30, 15 minutes late, Lawson knew it was going to be a shit day. His morning had started bad and had just kept getting worse. He had slept through his alarm; the bloody thing didn't go off, he had burned his toast and the car wouldn't start. Apparently he didn't fill up last night when he thought he did. Calling a taxi Lawson debated on whether to ring Kerry or not, to tell her that he'd be late, but decided against it. He still could make it. Just. The taxi arrived just short of 5 minutes and it drove Lawson to work. By the time he got there it was 7:30. Shit! Lawson thought as he walked into base. 15 minutes late.

Lawson was surprised that neither Kerry or Charlie had called to find out where he was and why he was late, but he figured he would almost be interrogated once he walk into the command room, where they always had the morning briefing, or any briefing on that matter. After speedily getting changed into his uniform in the locker room , Lawson made his way to the command room.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Kerry as Lawson walked into the command room.

"Don't ask. Bad Morning" answered Lawson as he took his normal seat next to Stella, who was next to Leon, to listen to the rest of the briefing.

The rest of the day to Lawson was pretty boring just some simple calls form VKC. He was in the car with Charlie and Stella, who were not a great mix at the moment. They caught a kid trying to drive his brother to hospital after he suffered burns to his hands after having a fit his brother had said, but from all the bruises they knew that really wasn't the case. After visiting the parents, the father was a harsh man, not allowing them to come inside to talk to him about the bruises and burns the man's son had on his body. After letting Stella inside to speak to his wife, Stella got the information they needed, that the mother wasn't taking her medication, she was also driven to hospital after revealing to Stella she had similar burns to her son. The suspected child abuse was TR01's major call out of the day.

"So what are you two doing tonight after work?" asked Stella, trying to make conversation on the drive back to base.

"Umm… the usual. Home, TV, beer" answered Lawson and he could see Charlie in the back seat, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yep. Same" agreed Charlie, he knew Stella had asked the question, so she could tell them her plans for the evening.

"Well. I'm catching up with some friends from the academy. Some of them I haven't spoken to since we graduated, so it will be a good chance to see where everyone ended up" Stella told the Senior Sergeants as she drove TR01 into base. Once Stella had parked the car, everyone got out, unpacked the car, got changed and went home.

Once at home Lawson did his usual Friday routine. Have a shower, order delivery take out, turn on the evening news and grab a beer to watch it with. With a knock on the door at 10 to 7 Lawson grabbed his money and paid for his meal. He fell asleep shortly after. It wasn't til a knock on the door at 11:55 did Lawson wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay Guys, sorry for the slow update, I didn't like the sound of this chapter so I didn't upload it, but seeing as its already written ill upload it, im gonna upload a new story soon, same story line, but written differently so... anyway this chapters crap so forgive me :) please review and tell me whether to continue or scrap this stroy please_

Chapter 2: Stella?

11:55. 11:55, Lawson thought, who would be knocking on his door at this hour, and he had work in the morning. Lawson walked to the front door, after turning off the T.V, to answer it and tell them to come back at a reasonable hour. But when he opened the door he changed his mind instantly. It was Stella. The young senior constable, who had been sitting next to him in the car, was a completely different person to the person that stood in front of him now. The Stella that stood in front of Lawson now had a tear stained face, and looked terrible. In her hand she had a plastic bag, what was in the bag though, Lawson had no idea.

"Stella?" Lawson asked not sure whether it really was the usually cheerful constable.

Stella didn't speak. She just nodded her head in response. She looked as if she was fighting back tears. She suddenly shivered, it wasn't til then did Lawson realise what she was wearing, a short black frock and only a thin covering over her shoulders.

"Come in" Lawson said as he led the young constable inside. Moving through to the lounge room, both he and Stella took a seat on the couch.

"Umm, do you want anything, a shower, some food, a bed?" Lawson asked, not quite sure how to respond to the unusually quite Stella.

Stella just nodded; she still hadn't spoken a word since she had arrived on Lawson's door, 10 minutes ago. Her face still looked the same, terrified and blank. Lawson didn't know what to do.

"The bathroom is through there, I'll grab you a towel, then while you have a shower I'll cook you some toast, it's the only food I have in the house" Lawson said, trying to get a reaction more than a nod.

Stella smiled slightly, and got up off the couch and walked into the bathroom, with her plastic bag still in her hand. Lawson didn't know what to think. What had happened to her to make her so quiet, and what had made her turn up on his doorstep. Lawson grabbed his phone and went through his contacts, who could he ring, who knew the constable well enough to know that this wasn't usual? Kerry…? Josh…? Shannon...? All he knew is that she wouldn't be going into work tomorrow. Lawson got off the couch and went to the cabinet where he kept the towels and got one out for Stella. He made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Lawson was sure he heard a phone take a photo before the door opened slightly.

"Stel, I've got you a towel and a spare change of warmer clothes, they're mine so they will be big," Lawson said as he put his hand out for Stella to take the towel from his hand. When she did though, Lawson noticed some purpling skin on her wrist.

"Thanks Lawson" said Stella, the first words she had spoken all night.

"I'll be out on the couch when you're done" responded Lawson, before turning and leaving the hallway and returning to the couch and his phone.

Sitting back on the couch Lawson put his hands through his hair, wondering what the next step was to helping Stella. He was stuck, he knew something serious had happened, but what to him was a mystery. He'd tell Kerry and Charlie tomorrow, but right now he needed help on what to do next. Lawson decided against ringing Shannon, she cared about Stella, as did everyone in the team, but she hadn't known her for as long as Josh, also there was the fact that Lawson would probably feel more comfortable calling Josh at 12:20. He grabbed out his phone and dialled Josh's number.

"_Ugghh hello?" said a very tired sounding Josh from the other end of the phone call._

"_Hi, Josh, its Lawson, I need some help." Said Lawson, not really knowing what to say next._

"_What is it?" a now concerned Josh responded._

"_Stella's at my house, why I'm not quite sure, but I don't know what to do next. She's not talking and, I'm pretty sure she's got bruises on her wrist, she's having a shower but…"_

"_Ohh.. Crap! That's not at all like Stell. You think she's alright? Though by her turning up at yours I'd say she definitely isn't alright? Look after her Lawson; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay, see ya mate, good luck. Bye._

Lawson hung up the phone, and moved into the kitchen to cook Stella something to eat. A couple of minutes later he heard her walk into the lounge room, and he called out to her to tell her he was in the kitchen. She walked in and slid herself into one of the bench stools. She was looking a little better but she still had the blank look on her face and she was wearing the clothes he had given her, he slid the plate with the toast on it over to her.

"What's happened Stell? You told me and Charlie you were going out with your friends from the academy but yet you end up here?" asked Lawson kindly

But she just burst into tears, and Lawson just walked over to her and gave her a hug. He didn't know what else to do. The tears slowed down to just an occasional sob, and eventually Stella asleep, still in Lawson's hug. Lawson picked her up and put her down on the couch, put a blanket over her and went to sleep himself. Lawson finally fell asleep at 3:55, four hours after Stella knocked on his door, and turned his day from bad, to a whole lot worse.

Chapter 3:


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry about the lack of updateing, i'm writing another story at the moment aswell (to be uploaded soon) and i've had massive writers block with both, anyway ill try to update as soon as i can, so please review its not beta'd so forgive errors :)_

Lawson woke up the next morning, loud smash of glass, followed by swearing. He hadn't slept much; he had been worried about Stella. The way she just broke down in his arms last night showed that the young constable was hiding something, what Lawson had no idea. Running out into the kitchen, Lawson saw Stella standing with her left hand on her lower right arm, covered in blood, with a smashed glass on the floor. She just turned and looked at him, her face pale and he eyes distant.

"I'm so sorry Lawson" she said, looking like she was almost about to break into tears.

"Stell', it's a glass, don't worry about it, and let me take a look at that arm"

Lawson walked over to Stella and took her hand off her arm. Instantly he put it back though, she had a bigger cut than Lawson had thought. He walked her through, and sat her on the bench stool, where she had sat last night, before she had broken down. Running into his bathroom, Lawson grabbed his first aid kit and bandaged up Stella's arm.

"Lawson, we are going to be late for work." Said Stella, once Lawson had finished bandaging her arm.

"Stell', you're not going out on the road today."

"Lawson, can I stay with you for a couple of days?" asked Stella, her tone of voice reflecting the way she looked. She was pale and looked terrified.

"I wasn't going to let you stay home by yourself in the state that you are. I'm going to take you home, where you can grab a few things, I'm going to have to work today, so you can come into base, I'm not leaving you here alone all day."

Stella looked thankful. Lawson knew she wasn't the same Stella, who had poured a bucket of water over Josh right before leaving yesterday, the Stella who tried to get Michael back after everything else failed to do so, no, something was missing. Just what. Lawson had no idea.

"Stella, I'll get dressed and have a shower here, and you can do that at yours when we stop by." Said Lawson as he turned on the TV, and went to get ready.

Once Lawson was ready, he and Stella got in the car and made their way to Stella's with very little conversation between the two. Once at Stella's apartment, Lawson sat on the couch and waited for the young constable to be ready. After being at Stella's apartment for about 10 minutes, while Stella was in the shower, Lawson felt his phone vibrating in this back pocket. Getting it out, he completely ignored the caller id, knowing who it would be.

"LAWSON! Where the hell are you?" yelled Kerry into the phone

"Kerry.."

"I don't want any excuses, Lawson, Charlie is going ballistic, and TR02 is out on the road with only uniforms as back-up " said Kerry not giving Lawson the chance to speak.

"Kerry.."

"Lawson, where the hell are you? I can't even send Charlie and Stella out together cause she's not here either"

"KERRY! Take a breath, I know where Stell' is, and let me tell you, she's in no fit condition to work."

"Shit, what happed?"

"I don't know, last night she turned up on my door step, we are at her place now, she's going to stay at mine for a few days, I don't know what's wrong with her Kerry, but whatever it is it's serious, she's not the same.

"Where are you now?" asked Kerry in a worried tone

"At her's. She's grabbing a few things before we come in, we are one down with her out, so I'll come in and go out on the road, and she can wait back at base with you and Leon. Hopefully you'll be able to find outs what's wrong."

"She hasn't said anything?"

"No, I've got no idea what's up, she scared me last night though turning up at my doorstep just before 12. Altogether she hasn't said much, only a few words here and there, we'll be at base in about half an hour."

"Okay, see you then" relied Kerry as Lawson ended the call.

Another five minutes after Lawson finished speaking to Kerry, Stella walked out with a bag in her hand. She looked a lot better but she still wasn't her normal self.

"Come on, let's go, Charlie will have our heads if we don't get to work anytime soon.

Walking out of Stella's apartment and getting into Lawson's car, Lawson knew that today wasn't going to be a great day for both him and Stella.


End file.
